The Envoy
by kyunghi
Summary: A silly little cross between SaiMono and Shounen Onmyouji. Michinagasama decides to send a certain Abe no Masahiro as an envoy to Saiunkoku. His shikigami follow. Chaos ensues. Set sometime after Shuurei’s term as governor ends.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari, Shounen Onmyouji nor any of the characters affiliated with either of the two series. This is done for the sole purpose of torturing the aforementioned characters. : )

AN: A silly little cross between SaiMono and SO. Michinaga-sama decides to send a certain Abe no Masahiro as an envoy to Saiunkoku. His shikigami follow. Chaos ensues. Set sometime after Shuurei's term as governor ends.

Masahiro made a big discovery five minutes into his journey towards the western nation of Saiunkoku. He gets violently seasick. A laughing Mokkun did not help matters. Tenitsu could not cure him and concluded that he must have angered a sea kami at one point or another. Masahiro concluded that Tenitsu was getting back at him for the time he caught the modest shiki in a passionate make out session with the fiery Suzaku. And Mokkun? He was just being an ass, as usual.

So here he was, on the deck, pouring out his partly digested lunch into the crystalline sapphire sea. Masahiro figured that if he hadn't already pissed off the aforementioned sea kami, he would by the time his stomach stopped trying to climb up his throat. He was not looking forward to the trip back.

Seiran cringed as he watched the pony-tailed boy give a rather painful wretch. Ryuuki had sent him to pick up and protect the young Japanese envoy on their two week journey across the sea. The boy was pleasant enough while they were in Kyoto and happily pointed out places Seiran could purchase souvenirs for Shuurei and Shouka. He was polite and well mannered and Seiran thought the journey would pass without incident. Er… well…seasickness wasn't technically an _incident_ he supposed. He cringed again as Masahiro hurled the rice he had for breakfast into the ocean.

_2 long, painful weeks later_

Masahiro cringed as Seiran unknowingly trod over Mokkun's tail and winced as the rabbit-like shiki shrieked, not that his escort noticed. While Masahiro didn't blame Seiran for treading over his shiki's tail (after all Seiran didn't have the kenki ability), he couldn't understand how his escort managed to step on Mokkun's tail each time he shifted his legs. He also couldn't understand why Mokkun wouldn't sit on his shoulders like he usually does and instead insisted lying down on the floor.

Seiran glanced over at his charge. The boy was staring at his boots again. Seiran idly wondered what was so fascinating about his shoes. Had the boy never seen boots before? He peered over at the box-like slippers that the boy's feet were shod in. "Yeah that must be it," Seiran thought to himself as he shifted his legs again. The carriage was awfully cramped. He hoped they would arrived at the capitol soon

Mokkun howled. Masahiro winced. Seiran watched the scenery pass by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuuki glanced down at the seventeen year old boy bowing before him. He was oddly dressed, at least by Saiunkoku standards. His red over coat seemed to have been torn at the shoulders. Though, he thought to himself, the tears were to clean cut to have been an accident. It must be the style in Japan, he concluded. As he continued his analysis of the foreigner's clothes, he wondered if Shuurei would like some new garments of the Japanese fashion.

Why was the emperor staring at him like that? It was rather unnerving in Masahiro's opinion, like he was being inspected, like one would inspect a fish before purchasing it. He trembled slightly under the emperor's gaze. Masahiro had heard stories that the emperor had a preference towards men.

Urk. It couldn't be…

AN: Well this was more of a prologue than anything. If people are interested I'll continue it, if not I'll leave it as a one shot. If people are confused, you have my deepest apologies.

Other notes: Those of you that actually know the series, you've probably noticed I took some liberties. As I haven't seen the full series nor read any of the novels I'm just assuming that Masa-chan grows up normally and that he inherits all of Seimei's shikigami. Hopefully nothing was too distracting.

Kenki – Like a sixth sense, though apparently there is a slight difference. As the Yoroshiku team did not translate it and instead made a little side note, I did the same in keeping with their precedent.


End file.
